


Think Horse, Not Zebra

by reve_silencieux



Series: A Time and a Place for Everything [7]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reve_silencieux/pseuds/reve_silencieux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mozzie babysits, an epilogue to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6704779">Karma</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think Horse, Not Zebra

Mozzie glanced back and forth. Then again. He wiped his brow. Two sets of blue eyes stared back at him. He groaned.

Neal was going to kill him.

“Mommy uses that bottle.” Sophie pointed to the blue bottle of lotion on the counter.

His face paled. Forget Neal—Sara would castrate him and feed him to the wolves.

“Alright guys…” He rubbed his hands together. “Who wants to help Uncle Mozzie escape certain death and maintain his manhood?”

The one on the left giggled. His brother just flailed his arms around.

He sighed and dropped his head. “Big help you two are,” he muttered. Dinner had been less than successful, most of it ending up all over the two boys, rather than in their mouths. But he couldn’t blame them. Who wanted mashed peas?

Thus, bath time had commenced. The twins, he found out, liked the water _a lot_. And Sophie had decided she wanted to help. They splashed and played with their toys so much he’d had a hard time soaping them up. But that was done, and he had felt rather proud of himself.

Only now he couldn’t tell them apart. 

How is it that Neal had spawned two kids with so little hair? It was no wonder they had stuck with a blue and green clothing scheme, he realized now. (Which was only enforcing the stereotypical gender role of boys, he lamented sadly.)

“Lucas likes the lion towel.” Sophie pointed to the hooded lion towel hanging on a hook.

If only he knew which one _was_ Lucas. 

“Okay, desperate times call for desperate measures,” he said out loud.

One by one, he wrapped them up a towel and laid them on Neal’s bed. Then he walked back out to the family room, Sophie trailing behind him silently, and he went to the bookcase. There he pulled out one of two pale blue baby books and thumbed through it. He stopped a few pages in.

“Footprints?” He sighed, then shook his head. “I guess that will have to do.”

Moz glanced down at Sophie, who was watching curiously. “This stays between us.”

*~*~*~*

“Hey Moz, how’d it go?”

Neal hung up Sara’s coat, as she walked upstairs to check on the kids.

Glancing up from his novel, _Foucault’s Pendulum_ , he smiled. “Piece of cake, mon frère.”

“Did they go down okay?” Neal asked as he took off his own coat. “They’ve been a little fussy lately.”

Mozzie waved a hand. “Oh, they were no problem. Out like a light.”

Neal nodded. “Good to hear. Thanks for babysitting. It was nice to get out.”

“Moz?” Sara’s voice wafted down the stairs. “Did you give the boys a bath?”

He sat up straight and looked towards Neal, eyes wide. His friend frowned. A moment later, Sara appeared on the landing.

“Their feet have something black on them.”

Mozzie gulped. “I… uh…”

Neal paused, then shook his head and chuckled. “Just so you know, Moz, Ethan has a mole behind his left ear.”


End file.
